A skateboard is an unstable platform that a person stands on and rolls along on four wheels that are attached to two skateboard trucks and the trucks are secured to the underside of the skateboard.
The skateboard trucks allow a rider to steer the platform purely through weight transfers over to one side of the platform or the other. Both front and rear trucks are free-floating and both turn inward toward the center of the platform equally on the inside of any turn made and outward away from the center of the platform on the outside of any turn made. In other words all four wheels swivel in unison to track in different desired radii determined by the amount of weight applied to either side of the platform by the rider. This in turn tilts the platform inside rail down toward the running surface while the outside rail tilts away from the running surface. As the skateboard and trucks work together to track all four wheels through different radii left-hand and right-hand turns. No other four wheel vehicle steers in this manner; the steering is unique to the skateboard. Whether the skateboard is propelled downhill by inertia, centrifugal force, or by an electric-powered or gas-powered motor it is not a skateboard unless it can be steered by simple weight transfers applied to, and standing over, the upper surface of the platform's left or right flank.
The sport of skateboarding is unevenly split between free riding, street course, ramp, vertical, pool, downhill, slalom, dirt boarding, motor boarding, etc. all of these skateboarding categories were born out of the highly maneuverable nature and incredible tracking ability of skateboards. Also the skateboard can be made quite versatile when different truck widths, wheels, wheel bases and board shapes are applied to the three component vehicle.
The present invention was designed to imitate in a remote controlled toy the act of skateboarding as close as possible to real life skateboarding in an effort to generate the realism and excitement in order to be marketable to skateboarders and skateboard enthusiasts. The present invention "Robo Skater", is a toy skateboard with a robotic figurine, designed to perform almost every maneuver from all the different aspects of human skateboarding. The result is a highly maneuverable, directional toy that handles with enough precision to host a new competitive radio control sport as well as an enjoyable pastime.